Pito Yakushi
''Pito Yakushi ''(薬師ぴと) is a missing ninja from Sunagakure from the Yakushi clan. As a result, Pito poccess the Boil Release Kekkei Genkai. It is not known who but the Swift Release belonged to his father and this was also passed down to Pito. His role for the village is akin to what a Mizukage does however all his work involves anything outside the village. Due to his proficiency with the Boil Release, Swift Release and what he does for the village, he was given the nickname ' Yakushi's Heat' (熱気の薬師, Nekki no Yakushi) as he also wants to honour his family of whom he loves so much. Background During Pito's early years, he was very well looked after. Being the main successor to the Yakushi Clan, Pito was very well known in the village. Not much is known about Pito's father which did cause some controversy in the village. One of the few things that is known about his father must have been able to use swift release as Pito was able to reliably use it when he was a chūnin. Another obvious thing known about his father was that he must have been very tall as Pito throughout all ages was much taller than anyone else. This made people a bit scared of Pito when he got a little bit older even though his intentions were to never harm anyone. Because of his poor attitude when he was younger, he was one year late to graduating from the academy. Personality Because Pito is from a very respected clan within the village, he used to be to be very stuck up in his younger years. Because of this, he wasn't liked by most people. Appearance Part II As Pito has some Yakushi blood in him, he has grey eyes however, he has crimson red hair which don't follow the clan's physical traits. A genetic feature he inherited from his unknown father was a slightly tanned natural skin. He had rather short hair all over as Pito wasn't a fan of his hair colour. Not only did he not like his hair colour but other kids his age picked on him because of it as well. The clothes that Pito wore looked a little like his mothers design. He wore dark blue trousers that were cuffed and a regular black T-shirt. Due to being regularly ill when he was little, Pito was often seen with a face mask for hygienic purposes. The Last: Naruto the Movie At this point, Pito was no longer ill and started to gain weight and most importantly height. Even though he is 12 years of age, he stands at 163cm and his arms are getting considerably long. Pito still looked rather skinny because he hasn't got used to eating a lot of food without being ill. Because of Pito's complete change in attitude, he decided that his outward appearance would also change. He grew out his hair so that he could show off his red hair and he styled it with a long top section that covers his entire forehead and short back and sides. Pito started to wear brighter colours. Pito wore a pinkish red sleeveless hoodie with a black tight underlayer underneath it. For the lower half, he wore black tights with material the same as his underlayer. On top of those, were a pair of the same pinkish red shorts that went half way down his thighs. Blank Period When Pito graduated from the academy, he wore the same clothes as he did before however, he had the family crest imprinted on the back of his shirt. Because he didn't like the headband protector, along with the crest on his back, the symbol for Sungakure was split into quarters each quarter going to each corner of the crest. After becoming a chūnin, Pito gathered that bright clothes dont mix well during a mission so he changed the pinkish red colour to a light grey and the black underlayers were untouched. However, during his time in the village he would casually wear any bright colours that were more of a relaxed fit. People would often play games with each other to guess what colour Pito would wear whenever he wasn't training himself / his students or when he was on a mission. New Era Due to being a missing ninja, Pito had to push his body in order to survive. All the lifting of heavy wild animals and the encounters he had made him very muscular all over. This made Pito even more intimating as not only was he tall but he was huge in size as well. Along with the mission attire, Pito wears a cloak that is the same colour of the sand. This is not only for camouflaging himself outside the village but to also protect him from the dangerous sandstorms that happen around his area. (hair long enough for a ponytail that goes to the bottom of his neck) Abilities Physical Prowess Both Pito's height and length compliment his fighting style perfectly. Being tall naturally makes him heavier and his arms being so long helps him with his reach and his impact damage. Due to having long arms, Pito's punches are accelerated for a longer time. Pito possesses the Swift Release Kekkei Genkai from his father which makes him incredibly fast. He is able to land devastating attacks using this alongside his absurd strength. Kekkei Genkai Because of his mother, Pito is able to use Boil Release but not Lava Release. Fortunately for Pito, Boil Release fits his fighting style a lot better than what Lava Release would have done. He mastered Boil Release under his mother's tutelage. He uses Boil Release to cover his body and makes his taijutsu hit a lot harder. Taijutsu is the bread and butter of Pito's arsenal as he is completely useless at genjutsu, and the speed of which he weaves signs is far too slow to use in a fast paced fight. Due to his father passing down the Swift Release Kekkei Genkai his taijutsu is further enhanced. The Boil Release is used for the strength in each hit and he utilises the Swift Release to get into positions where he would be able to land an effective hit. Not much was said to Pito about his Swift Release so he had to learn how to sustain and use the Kekkei Genkai effectively all by himself. Weapons While being very good at taijutsu, Pito is also able to use basic ninja tools along with a ninjato. When outside the village, the ninjato is used for survival related things such as butchering wild animals and collecting wood. Pito rarely uses his blade during combat unless the person who is fighting is also using a sword. Another weapon Pito uses commonly during his ventures outside the village are senbons. Because of his long arms, they can act more like whips and this is shown by how fast Pito can throw the senbons. Pito can easily kill any wild animal with just one senbon to a vital spot so even during its death it doesn't feel much pain. The senbons are used more commonly in combat compared to the ninjato as Pito uses the needles as a distraction so they move where he wants them to move for an easy hit. Sharpening After a fight or a wild kill, Pito tries to collect all the senbons he has used so he doesn't have to buy new ones everytime he comes back to the village. When he does come back after finishing his duties, to repair his tools, he sharpens them so they are super sharp ready for another confrontation whenever that may be. Pito learnt this skill when he found out that he was using senbons too much and realised that he is wasting valuable resources when he could easily keep the same weapons until they become repairable. Status Part II Being a brat cause of who his mother is. The Last: Naruto the Movie Pito fixes attitude for his final year. Blank Period When Pito was put into his team after the academy, he made extra effort to become friends with his teammates. At first they were reluctant to accept his kindness due to his past reputation. After they accepted him as a friend and teammate, they breezed by all their missions and even the chūnin exams. Pito's team currently holds the village's record for the shortest genin period. This was due to the gruelling training the team did under the supervision of their jōnin sensei. With this training and help from his mother, Pito was extremely proficient at boil release which was his primary source of damage. The village recognised Pito's strength so they offered to have him a leader of a group of genin just like what his sensei did. Pito accepted so long as he was trained to do so first as he didn't feel like he was responsible enough. After 1 year of training, Pito was a team leader of genins. Pito was already very tall at this point, so at first his students were very intimated by Pito's very long body. However Pito had a very lovable personality after he changed his attitude. After treating his students to some food at some high quality restaurants in the village, Pito's students too realised that he wasn't a bad person at all. Pito's team consisted of three girls. Two of the girls were extreme taijutsu specialists and the other was very proficient at using genjutsu. The two that were good at taijutsu would argue a lot and the which left the genjutsu girl to stop their bickering. She wasn't so great at it though as she was quite timid and she wasn't able to raise her voice. Pito was able to resolve these arguments easily as he would stop smiling and look very intimating. New Era Playing the shadow Kazekage Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character Category:Sunagakure